


Rampant

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [79]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes has had too much sugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rampant

“Wedge, Wes has been into the sweets again. Have you seen the lounge? I vote we move to a different one and not tell him where it is.” Tycho sat with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his commanding officer.

“Good morning to you too Tycho, I feel fine, thanks for asking.” Wedge set his datapad to the side and gave his XO a dirty look. “I don’t know what Wes has been given, or what he is into, but I think that it sounds like the sort of task an Executive Officer could be responsible for handling.”

“But there are –“ Tycho paused, trying to figure out who to put what he saw into words, as Wedge continued to glower at him. “He has . . . “ He stopped again. “I think that he might-“ Tycho sighed and fell silent.

“I don’t care if he has a herd of nerfs dancing in a line, or miniature space ships flying around people’ heads, or even a mess of droids running rampant at his bidding. I have to write this report, so you get to handle Wes.”

Tycho sighed again and stood up, “Yes, Sir, but you know it would be kinder if you’d shoot me instead.”


End file.
